


Baby Boy

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Begging, Bottom Dean, College era, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Incest, John is a considerate lover, John is not an asshole, M/M, Milking, Pining Dean, Top John, dean/john - Freeform, wincest mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Dean misses his brother so he loses himself in the next best thing





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Baby Boy  
> Link .  
> Square Filled: Dean/John  
> Ship: Dean/John  
> Rating: R  
> Tags: Incest - Daddycest - DeanxJohn - dirty talk - angst - mentioned wincest  
> Summary: Dean misses his brother so he loses himself in the next best thing  
> Word Count: 791  
> Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.

Sam has been gone for 510 days and 11 hours. Dean’s chest was pressed against the bed with his ass in the air. There were thick fingers slipping in and out of his hole. Catching on the rim, teasing then pressing back in. Dean wished it was Sam. He missed Sam’s long fingers. He missed the sounds he made when he came. He missed being wrapped up in Sam’s arms when they were done.

John liked to tease Dean when they fucked. He liked to hear Dean beg for it. Sometimes he didn’t fuck him at all. Sometimes he just pressed his fingers up against Dean’s prostate and milked him until Dean couldn’t come any more. That was always good after a particularly hard case. To just give it all up and Let his father do what he pleased.

“Fuck you are tight today.” 

Dean didn’t say anything. What was there to say? ‘I wish you were Sam?’

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“You watch your tone with me.”

“Yes Sir.” Dean replied. Even like this with his ass in the air, Dean was to respect his Father. Yes Sir. No arguments. Take what you could get and don’t complain. It wasn’t that John was a poor lover. Quite the opposite. 

John was thorough and always made sure that Dean was satisfied. He made sure that Dean was cleaned down after their sessions when Dean was too blissed out to move. Made sure that Dean never wanted.

But he wasn’t Sam.

“Ask me nice Dean.”

“Please Sir.” Dean said. “ Please fuck me… I need you. I need to feel you.” John loved hearing Dean Beg. He gripped a big handful of Dean’s ass. 

“Look at you.” He bit his lip and thumbed Dean’s hole. “Shivering for me. Such a good boy.”

Dean wondered idly if he used talked like this to his Mother. No… he didn’t want to know.

But then he was pushing his cock into him and fuck it was so good. Dean let a gasp. John wasn’t Sam but Fuck if big cocks didn’t run in the family. John filled him up nice and full and deep. He wriggled on his Father’s dick.

“Easy Dean.” John’s big hand soothed circles on Dean’s lower back. He chuckled. “So eager.”

“Please Dad.”

John hummed, pleased and drew his hips back only to plunge back in. Dean cried out, bucking back against him. “Fuck yes.”

“How do you want it?” 

“Fuck me hard” Dean replied

John’s hands moved from Dean’s ass to his hips. He gripped them tight and set into a brutal pace. His cock pulled out almost the whole way before plunging back in. Dean couldn’t help it. He cried out with every thrust. He had always been a noisy bottom. 

“Good Boy Dean. So good for me.” John panted. That’s all Dean could hear. The fleshy slap of John’s hips on his ass. His balls slapping against him on each thrust. The sound of them panting. His own moans and John’s praise. 

“Fuck you are tight. So nice for Daddy.”

“F-fuck. Please.” Dean begged again. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for. His cock was so hard it was making his eyes water.

“Please what Baby boy?” John asked.

“Please make me come.”

John adjusted his angle so he started hitting Dean’s prostate. “You can do it Dean. Come untouched for me.”

Dean’s toes curled and he bit his lip. He pushed back on every thrust to feel his Father’s dick against him harder with each thrust. “Yes, yes, yes.” he said “Give it to me.”

“What do you say?”

“Please Sir.”

“ Try again.”

“Please Daddy.” Dean whined. 

John grinned and leaned over his Son. He let his beard brush up along the nape of Dean’s neck as he ran his mouth to his ear. “Say it again”

“Please Daddy make me come.” 

John thrust in, pressing the head of his cock against Dean’s prostate. “Come for me baby boy.” He growled into Dean’s ear. Dean obeyed, ever obedient. Always the good Son. John followed him, filling Dean up. He pulled out and dipped his thumb into Dean’s hole, watching the cum leak out.

Dean’s legs were shaking as John played with him. He wanted to lay down but he knew better than to lower his ass without the go ahead.

When he was done, John scooped him up and got him into the shower. He washed him head to toe, dried him and poured him into the other, fresh bed. Dean pulled himself over so that John could press up against his back and spoon him. “Good Boy Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes, sated and tried to remember what Sam’s arms felt like


End file.
